The Break Up! Episode 13
''With the day being Monday. Samantha has to do what she told Wolfgang. '' Ms.P) On our last day you'll be having a huge test! James) WHAT! I SUCK AT TESTS! ( Wolfgang, in head, >=D I always get A's on test ) Ms.P) FOR THAT COMMENT YOU ALL HAVE TO DO THREE PAGES IN THE MATH PACKET! Wolfgang) Really? =D Ms.P) MAKE THAT 6 PAGES! Samantha) O_O Ms.P) 10 FOR THAT FACE! Samantha) COME ON! Ms.P) 15 Pa... ( Interruption ) BING, BING, BING! Ms.P) D*MN IT! I ENJOY GIVING HOMEWORK! Wolfgang) NOW YOU CAN'T! Ms.P) You have to do... ( Wolfgang runs out ) Samantha) Yay... 10 pages of math homework -_-''' '''Wolfgang) I can help you with it... but of course, you already know I will... ( James walks over and pats Samantha's shoulder ) James) See you outside... ( James gives Wolfgang an evil glare and walks off ) Samantha) Ugh... Wolfgang... Can you keep watch of what happens... When I break up with " the jerk "? Wolfgang) Sure... I'll stand behind the door... Samantha) Okay... ( Samantha opens her locker and Wolfgang opens his ) Samantha) To think we have to open our lockers three more times and then go on winter break... This week is well... Hard... Wolfgang) Not really... Samantha) You're not the one having to break up with someone -_-''' '''Wolfgang) I know... ( Samantha puts her scarf and jacket on, with her shoulder bag with her math packet ) ( Wolfgang puts his jacket and backpack on, with his math packet included ) Samantha) Ugh... Okay... Here we go... ( 10 minutes later, Wolfgang is in the spot her said he would be in and is watching Samantha ) James) So you're helping me with my math, right? Samantha) Yeah sure... Wait... I heard you were bullying Wolfgang... James) HE TOLD YOU! Samantha) No... I listened to the whole thing, when you went into his room! James) I NEVER DID! Samantha) No... James, from hearing that... I don't want to be with you anymore! James) YOU CAN'T! Samantha) I just did! James) ERR! ( James pushes Samantha into a pile of snow ) Wolfgang) HEY! James) ERR! ( James charges to Wolfgang, but Wolfgang hits James first ) ( James picks Wolfgang up and slams him into a tree ) Wolfgang) OW! ( Wolfgang punches James' back multiple times, until James lets him go ) ( A crowd starts to form ) ( Wolfgang picks James up, but James gets out of the hold and slams Wolfgang, head first, into a wall ) ( Wolfgang's head starts to bleed ) James) YOU WANT MORE OF ME! ( James starts to stomp on Wolfgang's head ) Student 1) KNOCK IT OFF! Student 2) YEAH! Student 3) Come one! Hold him back! Student 4) Someone! CALL 911! Samantha) OMG! OMG! OMG! ' '( Samantha grabs her phone and calls 911 ) ( Students start to push James back ) ( Samantha bends down and wraps her scarf to relieve pressure from Wolfgang's head bleeding ) ( Sirents start to go off and medics bring a strecher out ) ( The medics put Wolfgang onto the strecher and wheel him onto the ambulance, while Samantha gets on the ambulance as well ) The New Team! Episode 14 Grade of Ep.13? F D C B A S Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Samantha Category:Wolfgang Category:James